The Transformers except is has boats in it
by SpaceChooChoo
Summary: A mix of G1 and Prime transformers but with boats
1. Chapter 1

"...Pain...that's all there is. I've stripped of myself, and taken to a world that's not mine. Why me? Why?"

"Contact. Four bogies,12:00 clock high. Marv that's you."

"Negative I'm tied up, how are we being out maneuvered by these thing?" Two F-22's where over the Pacific Ocean, scanning for any signs of the "Abyssals" that appeared out of nowhere, armed with technology that drove humanity to shore within hours of appearing.

Brrrrrrrrt. A bright red A-10 screamed past, two of the bogies falling toward the water.

"I got you tails guys, don't worry."

"Thank you Powerglide." Replied Marv

"The last two are yours, and away we go!" Powerglide said pulling away.

The year is 2019, the Autobots have secured a permanent and welcome home on the planet earth as the decepticons have stepped up their assault on the planet's rich natural resources by using other life forms to spread panic and terror throughout the native human population. But the abyssal threat that has arisen that showers no allegiance to Humans, Autobots,or Decepticons. But almost as mysterious are the appearance of girls that claim to have the memories and the capabilities of old warships.

Though an unproven theory,Autobots,human engineers, are convinced that these girls may be the perfect counter to the abyssals.

"AD….MIR….AL!" The girl calling herself "Kongou" charged into the into the office of the man overseeing the ship girls until further development."Someone's here from America to see you!"

"That's great Kongou, but that's Secratary Nagato's job." Replied the Admiral.

"She's bringing him here, I thought I would come and tell you!" Nagato but her hand on Kongou's shoulder.

"It wouldn't have made any difference," Nagato shifted her gaze to the Admiral, "Admiral Seiji, the ambassador the Americans sent is here"

"Well, let him in." Nagato motioned for the man in was clear to come in

"Those girls act like they've never seen an American before. Hi, I'm agent Fowler." he said extending his arm to shake, "and I bring with me the keys to unlocking these girls potential."

"Seiji Ain, and I'm glad to see you. What did you bring?" Fowler smiled.

"More than meets the eye."

Driven away from their sunken space cruiser on earth, the Decepticons have returned to their home planet of Cybertron, where Megatron was overseeing the construction of two new decepticon warships.

"How it pains me to know that a force as destructive as these abyssals do not bare the Decepticon insignia." Megatron paced back and forth waiting for some good news.

"Oh please, Megatron." Said Starscream sarcastically, "If you actually cared about winning this fight, you would have sent Menasor in to do as much damage as possible,while gathering information on these creatures."

"Starscream, sacrificing an assist as valuable as Menasor to collect data we can steal from the Autobots is one of the worst ideas you've had, "Megatron laughed," besides what more can the Autobots and the humans do?"

"Lower your center of gravity!"

"Okay, Tone." A mere two weeks after Fowler's arrival equipment had been successfully developed to give the ship girls fighting capacity. There worth proven after a successful defense of a port from abyssal forces. More and more girls arrived claiming to be warships. And with that came it's own troubles.

"This is Fowler, how's everything with Fubuki coming along? over"

"Tone speaking, Fubuki is having troubles but is getting better, why?"

"You're needed elsewhere, Bismarck from Germany will be taking over training,over and out." Tone felt weight lifted off her shoulders,"Finally, Free time!" She thought to herself. But she figured she'd help Fubuki as much as she could.

"Another run, please?"

"Sure, let me reset the course!" Tone reached down, flipped a few levers...and nothing happened,"What's wrong now?" Tone repeated the steps to restart the training course. But, instead of targets resurfacing, she got a giant metal T-Rex.

"Grimlock!" Tone screamed throwing her megaphone at him."What are you doing?"

"Me Grimlock fishing but found source of electrons instead." Tone thought outloud.

"Electrons?" She said Rubbing her chin,"Grimlock did you eat the wires to the course?"

"That was what that was? Me Grimlock thought it was a snack."

Tone sighed.

"Sorry Fubuki. I'll be at Mamiya's." Yawning a tired Tone headed off for a snack before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A yawning Tone walked around the Base as the sun rose. Still rubbing the sleep from her eye, everything seemed normal, Kitakami and Oi sitting atop a building together, Atago pan paka paning, Grimlock being...well Grimlock, Fowler making patriotic American puns, and Ultra Magnus keeping a tight watch on the Autobots activities.

"Life is good," she thought to herself. It'd been a few days since she had to do anything training wise. Brakes screeched as a green jeep rounded a corner.

"Oh, good morning Bulkhead." She said stepping back.

"Peaceful ain't it?" Bulkhead transformed,the tensed up,"I jinxed it."

"What?" Tone asked, becoming aware of a distant rumbling."that jet?" The rumbling got louder and louder to the point where it sounded like constant thunder.

"IT'S THUNDERCRACKER! GET DOWN!" Bulkhead's scream barely had time to be comprehended before Thundercracker's lightning split the sky with a blinding flash and a deafening roar.

Tone looked up, and to her surprise no smoke, no fireball or ash cloud. No sound of a building crumbling.

"Did he miss?" She asked. Bulkhead let out a deep laugh.

"Looks like that Seeker sucker missed indeed!" Another ear piercing sound echoed through the base.

"I jinxed it again."

" "Seeker Armada! Report in!" Starscream, flying by himself, ordered his recon team to report findings.

"Skywarp in, Nothing here"

"Thrust present, nothing."

"I'M IN A SWAMP AGAIN." Screamed Dirge

"Absolutely nothing on my end." Reported Sunstormer.

"Thundercracker checking in. I found a base of Autobot operation, and fired upon them!"

"Thundercracker did what?" Asked Acidstorm.

"Exactly what Megatron said not to do!,"Starscream scowled."Seekers return to base."

"I'M STILL IN A SWAMP!"

"Optimus, right here is that energon reserve I told you about." Ratchet, Optimus, Jazz and Bumble had made their way to a remote island in search of energon.

"Take it, in order to secure defense lines, natural resources of this planet are to be used for the shipgirls." Ordered Prime

"You mean those biological worms?" Said a steam locomotive thundering out of the tree line and slamming into bumblebee,"What chance do they have against us if you go down so easily?

"It's Astrotrain let's boogie into battle!" Yelled Jazz cried knocking Astrotrain's ionic displacer away from the triple changer.

"You pay with your legs!" Astrotrain screamed bringing his double handed battle Axe just below Jazz's knees.

"Not this again." Jazz winced

"Jazz hold on,"Prime said drawing his own axe."Astrotrain you show up unannounced. State your business!"

"I came to help dig Derge outta the swamp and figured I'd take this energon!" Catching Prime's blow on his axe's hilt, Astrotrain used this as an opportunity to reverse roundhouse kick Optimus and bring his Axe down on Prime's chest launching him backwards."And I'm not the only other triple changer here!"

Prime barely had enough time to regain his stance,Blitzwing slammed into the back of him, launching Prime back toward Astrotrain. Astrotrain smirked and swung his axe like a golf club, introducing the Autobots leader's face to the wide side of his axe.

"Fore!" Yelled Astrotrain as the swing sent Optimus back towards Blitzwing.

"A hole in WANN!" Blitzwing stutter as Ratchets dual blades blocked his sword mid swing.

"Not bad for an old doctor," Ratchet remarked going on the defensive, blocking blow after blow from Blitzwing."Bumblebee garde Jazz."

"Consider it done...guard him from what?"

Astrotrain caught a blow from Optimus and kicked his leg out from under him, causing the Autobot leader to stumble and meet Astrotrain's knee. Astrotrain swung a light blow, purposely letting Prime to block it. Astrotrain used the recoil to swing his axe under Prime and disarm Prime of his axe at the elbow."

"I'd say the Matrix chose poorly." Astrotrain smiled a grin of pure joy, raising his axe above Optimus's neck. Before he could bring it down Derge came trotting through the tree line.

"I'm outta the swamp, they always said the world was gonna roll me! Even if I'm not the sharpest tool in she-" Derge was cut off as his head exploded. Blitzwing look up from Ratchet only to be knocked down by the medic.

"Ho-hah!" The medic exclaimed, turning his attention to Astrotrain. Astrotrain knew it wasn't worth risking anything else.

"Next time I'll kill you all!" He said sprinting to grab his triple changer bother and retreated. Prime groaned trying to lean up.

"No, stay still." Ratchet advised,"Bumblebee was that you?"

"No I've been guarding Jazz this whole time."

"Please Doc,"Jazzed winched."reattach my legs, I'm having Bay flashbacks." Ratchet was perplexed.

"It wasn't you or Bumblebee that killed Derge, who was it?"

"Me." Nagato said stepping into the clearing, her canons still

"I'm not even going to ask why you're out here on your own but thank the Allspark. You just saved our lives." Ratchet praised her. Nagato was able to keep her overjoy from showing.

"A situation happened back at the base," she said,"You're needed."

"Send..for..a….ground...bridge…" coughed Prime.

Back at the base, the mood worsened when the status of Optimus and Jazz came to light. Tone was at the edge of the harbor, her scout planes searching for intruders.

"What in the name of the tunnels of Lincoln's ear at Mount Rushmore happened to Prime and Jazz?" Fowler asked upon seeing them in the medbay

"Triple Changers," replied Bumblebee," None of us would have made it back if it wasn't for Nagato. Fowler smiled.

"Remind me to decorate her with every piece of tin Uncle Sam has."

"Also I heard something else happened here in our absence?" Ratchet piped up. And sad sigh was given from Wheeljack.

"Poor Oi," the mechanical engineer said,"Thundercracker sneaked in and vaporized her."

"All that was left of her was the blood that splattered on Kitakami." Added Perceptor.

"By the Matrix." Said a now grieving Prime,"Tell Ultra Magnus to move the Airalbots here."

"I'm already on it sir." Mangus said confirming his leaders orders.

"Good," said Optimus, "Good"


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll wait here behind these rocks for our scouts to return." Jintsu ordered. She, Naka, Sendai, Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki where doing reconnaissance to confirm reports of a Re-Class Battleship. The sounds of jet engines filled the air.

"Don't worry,it just the Arielbots covering us." Sendai reassured. More jets appeared at the Arielbots 7 o'clock.

"Time to prove my elite guard belongs on the front."Cannonball, break formation and do a decoy run!" Blitzwing ordered. A bright green F-117 obeyed orders and broke from the rest.

"Silverbolt. Something's approaching us from the re-" an explosion confirmed Skydives report,"I'm going down!" He said falling out of formation

"Slingshot give chase! Air-Raid, Fireflight on me!" Silverbolt commanded responding quickly to the situation, pulling a loop in order to fly in the direction Cannonball attacked from,"Silverbolt sending for Blades, Skydive is down! Repeat skydive is down!"

"And you'll follow him!" Screamed Treadshot commencing a strafing run on Silverbolt's formation. Another explosion filled the clouds as Slingshot fell from the sky burning."

"We fell into their trap!", Slingshot winced,"It's Blitzwing's elite guard! I can't recover!"

"You're mine, SlingShit!" Blitzwing announced flashing to his tank mode and blasting Slingshot's fuselage in half. Slingshot transformed into his root mode after the impact to find his upper right torso gone,before slamming into the ground, right beside Jintsu's fleet.

"We've gotta help!" Yelled Sendai, "loaded anti air shells! Fire!" All six fleet girls fired upon Blitzwing pulling away.

"Cannonball, Stormsurge. Regroup with me." The Triple changer ordered," Thunder-Roll, Deadlock and Duster attack the biological parasites." Cannonball, the F-117 and StormSurge an A-6, took a place on either side of blitzwing as the screamed across the sky toward the three remaining -Roll, a Lockheed S-3 Viking put his nose toward the fleet girls and primed his proton torpedoes.

"They don't stand a chance." He giggles to himself as the twin F-14s, Duster and Deadlock made close attack runs on them to no avail.

"No you don't! Poi!" Yuudachi noticed Thunder-Roll coming in fast and fed his right engine a flak shell, causing it to burst into flames.

"I have to pull off!" He screamed poorly dropping his torpedoes,missing the fleet. Blitzwing groaned.

"Elite Guard return to base, Motormaster's almost here."

"They're turning away!" Cheered Naka.

"Thank you girls." Praised Silverbolt. No one was paying attention to what snuck up behind Fubuki.

"Sendai," Fubuki said weakly," I found Re-class." Everyone turned around,shocked to see Fubuki impaled by the Re-classes tail. Re class grinned and yanked her tail out of the young destroyer and laughed as she fell to her knees and finally heeded over.

"Disgusting creature!" Motormaster exclaimed standing out of the water. In the confusion, Yuudachi and Mutsuki were able to pull Fubuki away from Re class just before Motormaster brought his foot down on top of it.

"Run!" Sendai ordered, the fleet took off at high speed carrying Fubuki. No one looked back to see Naka stumble.

"Hey don't leave the fleet idol!" She cried in vain. Motormaster grabbed her in amusement.

"Fleet idol, huh?" Naka shook with fear as he lifted her to his eye level."I'd like and autograph." Naka heard this and all fear was replaced with enthusiasm.

"You would?" She piped up with excitement,"Naka doesn't have a pen."

"Not worry, I have one."

"Yeah," Motormaster said placing his thumb under her chin."Just gotta, take the cap off!" Naka didn't even have to time to understand what her meant before he flicked her head off. He then reached for his sword.

"If you don't mind I've always wanted a red stripe down the middle!" He told her headless body, stain his sword with her blood. "Thank you for this!" He exclaimed, hurling her body toward the rock and admired his new sword's look. Noticing the approaching the approaching abyssal fleet he sighed.

"If only the other stunticons were here. Soundwave. Bridge me back!" Columns of water erupted around him as he turned into the space bridge. A shell hit him directly in the back, sending him flying into to the portal.

The mood was grim back at the naval base, the autobots had lost two comrades, and fubuki had just succumbed to her wounds as the district watched. Ooyodo came with even more bad news.

"Naka was found dismembered and decapitated on a reef." Optimus stepped forwards.

"What happened today was tragic. A terrible trade of two young shipgirls and two loyal Autobots for one Re-class and injuring one Decepticon. We must step up our battle strategies and information base of we are to win this war."

"Optimus, we have confirmation that Broadside is on his way." Ultra Magnus informed.

"Then must put him to use as soon as possible. Or the day when all are one may come sooner than expected."

On Cybertron, a much different mood was in the air.

"After considering recent events. I have made a decision." Megatron announced to his army," due to a recent loss of a Seeker do too certain someone," starscream looked offended at that last statement," And the destruction of two Autobots due to brilliant planning and execution,"continued Megatron," Starscream is relieved of his position of First Lieutenant. Blitzwing shall take his place."

"But Megatron," Pleaded Starscream,"Blitzwing was jumped by the Autobots medic."

"And wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you." Starscream eyes filled with shock. Astrotrain and his henchman,Smokeclould shoved Starscream outta the way.

"Well it appears we're finally getting somewhere." Astrotrain said patting himself and Blitzwing on the back.

"Congratulations on your promotion to Decepticon Secretary of transportation, Astrotrain. No more Decepti-bus duty, huh?"

"Correct." Astrotrain laughed,"Looks like an easy Victory for us now."


	4. Chapter 4

"You see Starscream, with the creation of more positions below me,"Megatron said explaining why Starscream lost his place as second in command,"The Decepticons have become more efficient from militaristic, political,and economic standpoint. If there's one thing those humans that rally under the "American" name can do, it's make a functioning government."

"But Megatron," Starscream pleaded,"Those humans are still useless insects. What use are there ideas to us?"

"Cybertron's golden age was a Democracy, with a few changes to remain in control we can bring it back, I've already watched my city of Kaon breath back to life and will be restored fully in 20 solar cycles." Starscream knew he was beat. "Report to Blitzwing,"ordered Megatron,"I must speak to my science department."

The gray warlord,finally with peace and quiet and headed for the labs, was not to happy with his scientists, particularly the one in charge.

"Of all the things that He's created, it's a plague whose origins we don't yet know that that separated the people of Earth."Megatron said to himself. "Unfortunately that meant the Decepticons lost is main energy source. Shockwave had better have an explanation."

Meanwhile, on Truk island, the Decepticons reestablished their foothold on earth, with Astrotrain ordering a base hidden below the island to continue harvesting earth's resources.

"Scraper does his job well, doesn't he?" Astrotrain said in praise of the constructicon's work of hiding a fully operational out post below an island.

"He wouldn't have been made decepticon general contractor if he wasn't the best," agreed Smokecloud. The triple changer and his henchman where very pleased with what they had to work with.

"Almost feels like they moved a piece of cybertron itself here." Replied Astrotrain. The con behind it all came up behind them.

"I'm glad you all appreciate it. It wasn't the hardest thing I've ever done but one of the more important. It's ready for inhabitants at your order."

"Then start bringing them in."

"Wheeljack, are you sure this Aquila Mobility device you developed works?" A reluctant Sideswipe inquired being used as a lab rat.

"Of course it works! I built it." Gleefully replied the mechanical engineer. Sideswipe scoffed at that."Is there a problem?"

"Well knowing how you built those dinobots…"

"You are never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Look at me! I'm Wheeljack! I make stupid robots to finally feel intellectually superior to others!" Mocked Sideswipe. Wheeljack responded by shoving him into the harbor, much to Sideswipe's surprise, he could stand.

"What do you know it does work," Sideswipe acknowledged Wheeljack can make something that works every once in awhile."Now we can finally do something to help the ship girls!"

"It's about time,too" Nagato piped up. Wheeljack turned and looked down.

"Why Miss. Secretary! When did you get here?" Nagato looked up.

"Just now, I came to inspect the commotion down here."

"Just friendly Autobot activity. Also Agenant Fowler was looking for you." Nagato nodded.

"I'm aware. That's something else I was looking for."

"I'll help,just let me finish with Sideswipe," he said turning his attention back to the water, "You should be able to transform, the system will adjust itself and allow you to drive across the water as if you were on the road."

"Okay, but if I sink, Perceptor's fixing me." Taking a few nervous breathes, he swapped into his vehicle mode,"Hey this works too! Look at me go," he yelled skimming the water at full speed.

"Ah there you are Nagato, I could've rode across Texas in the time it took to find you." Agent Fowler approached from the direction of HQ, tailed by a young man in an almost identical uniform."Mr. Trump and the Japanese Government have agreed to let you receive some American tin for helping Prime the day." Nagato gave a smug smile turning and facing him.

"I'm honored," she responded," Who's that with you?"'Fowler put his hand on the man he had with him.

"This is who I'm trusting to make sure you get to Washington in one piece," Fowler pushed him forwards,"He's still young but a lot like me. Nagato, meet agent James." The young agent nervous smiled, "Go on and shake her hand, it's not like you're meeting up for a date." Fowler ordered. James stepped forward and took her hand.

"It's an honor to be doing this, Ma'am." Nagato gave off a very stern look.

"I'm entrusting you will keep me safe?"

"Don't worry I will."

Back on Cybertron, Megatron had finally gotten a moment with Shockwave.

"So you're telling me you have no idea where the Abyssals came from?"

"Affirmative" assured the Purple cyclops.

"Then what is that?" Megatron pointed at what was clearly an abyssal in a test tube.

"Patient 666158. I had one of minions capture her in order to experiment on her. Logic dictated that if I did this on my own, you would take the findings as goods. I illogically did not calculate you coming across my Patient so early." Megaton looked pleased.

"I understand, Shockwave. Wanting to please me as usual. You may continue."

"I have found something of interest."

"And what might that be?"

"Certain types of abyssals, such as 666158 here, have regenerative abilities, much like red engeron." Megatron looked intrigued. "It is unknown why but I will find out and report to you, it is only logical."

"Of course it." Megatron acknowledged,"If you'll excuse me, Astrotrain needs my presence." Megatron stormed out. Shockwave looked back up at Abyssal.

"He doesn't have a clue what you are and will die to find out."


End file.
